Start together
by EvilRegal10
Summary: Al and Carrie are not together and they claim they don't want to be and they don't love each other. But what happens when Carrie gets shot and Al almost loses her for good? He might understand that, to him, she means more than he thought and that maybe, just maybe, he loves her. Two-shots (might become a collection) Enjoy xoxo
1. Chapter 1

It was all so silent, all so black.  
She was there.  
She was still there.  
Barely alive, but still breathing.

She could hear nothing, she could see nothing but blue.  
The blue of the eyes of the man that was holding her in her lap and screaming, screaming, screaming and crying.  
That's all that she could see.  
The deep blue of the eyes of the man that was begging her not to live him, to stay awake, to stay with him.

He was holding her and promising things she couldn't quite hear but she knew she was in good hands.  
He was looking right into her eyes, right into her soul and he was promising that she was going to be fine and that everything was going to be fine. She just had to stay strong and hold on.

"It's going to be fine. You're going to be okay" she smiled because the thought that was a lie and he wasn't so sure of it himself. It looked like he was saying that more to himself than her. He needed to know she was going to be okay because he couldn't lose her. She was too much, too important. She meant the world and he needed to tell her but not while she was bleeding in him arms because some fucking criminal out of their minds shot her. He needed to tell her calmly, while it was just the two of them. While the sun light up her beautiful red hair and her stunning smile and her deep eyes.

"Everything is going to be okay. I promise. The ambulance is coming. You just stay awake. Stay with me Carrie. Don't close your eyes and listen to my voice"

Everything was so blurry and she could barely hear what he was saying.

And then he looked up and looked relieved. Something happened but she couldn't quite understand what until she saw paramedics approaching to her and bringing her into the ambulance.

"I'm sorry sir,but you can't come with us"

"WHAT?!" he screamed "I'm-I'm her…Look I have to come she's-she's dying and I can't lose her and I'm just-I'm her partener" he was crying and he was about to break down because Carrie could die.

"I'm her husband" he shook his head "Ex-husband but I-"  
What was he?  
He loved her.  
He loved her to the moon and back.  
He needed her.  
She was his world.  
He could stare into those eyes for his entire life without growing tired.  
He could hold her hand forever.  
He could hold her to morning till night.  
But what was he?

"Please" he begged. He cried. And he must have looked really broken and desperate because the guy allowed him to jump into the ambulance and stay with her.

He was doing something to her, talking about something that was going to help her breathe and then he gave a first look at the wound and it hurt. He was her flinch and she was shaking, but he could see that the oxygen was going back into her lungs. He had never seen her like this.

"Ehy,it's okay" he said in a soothing voice "You're strong, you're going to make it" he said and then she tried to say something.

"I'm scared" she whispered and then he saw her hand shake and he didn't think about it twice. He took her and into his and held it tight and squeezed, showing her that she was alive, that she could feel.

He looked at her. He couldn't just say 'you're going to be fine' because the truth was that he didn't know that either. A single tear fell on his cheek and he nodded, swallowing all the other tears he couldn't let free just know.

"I know" he whispered "I know you're scared and I know this is scaring because I'm scared too, but Carrie, I promise you that whatever happens, I'm going to be there for you. Okay? So you just do what you always do and be strong, fight. Don't give up. You're a badass cop an-and you're smart" he cried "You're so smart it literally blows my mind. And you're beautiful" he licked his lips and tried to steady his heartbeat "You're the most beautiful of all my exes" he laughed and she smiled.

"So please, I'm begging you, fight as hard as you can and come back to me okay?"

She didn't respond. She couldn't. But she stared into his eyes, into that blue that, along with his voice, calmed her. Suddenly she wasn't so afraid anymore.

And in a blink of an eye they were at the hospital and had to let her go. Let the doctor do their job. Let them save her. Let them save the love of his life.  
He had to part from her and then he found himself in a waiting room. Sat on a dark old chair, surrounded by nothing but white,sad walls. His elbows on his knees.  
Fits on him mouth and then on his forehead.

Tears on his face.

He loved her.  
He loved her so damn much.  
What was going to happen to him if she died?  
He would have gone mad.

He couldn't lose her.

He was so sad. So broke down.  
But then sadness became anger and he found himself hitting the wall and then sliding down on the floor and crying there. Crying all his tears, all his sadness and anger. All of it.

And then he saw them, the team, coming, rushing to him. Asking questions.

"What happened?"

"We were there and they were all practically dead. We were done. She was about to say something and apparently one of them wasn't dead, not completely at least, and he shot her. One moment she was smiling. She was looking at me and she was smiling and she was about to say something sassy, you know, the typical stuff she would say. But the moment after she was bleeding into my arms" and then he couldn't keep going. The tears in his throat blocked his voice and he just looked down, hands in his hair, blaming himself.

"I should have protected her. I could have. If I did she-"

"No. No Al. No. It's not your fault. It happened and it was her exactly like it could have been you"

"I wanted it to be me. I should have been me"

"Al, she's going to be fine. She's strong. Always have been. Always will be" Elliot said.

"But you have to get checked out" Jay said approaching him.

"DON'T TOUCH ME" he screamed

"You're hurt"

"IT'S NOT MY BLOOD. IT'S HERS. IT'S THE FUCKING BLOOD OF THE WOMAN I LOVE THAT IS NOW ON OPENED UP INTO A TABLE AND GOD KNOW IF SHE WILL EVER COME BACK TO ME. SO DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! SO JUST GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" he screamed. It was the first time he said it out aloud.

"IT'S HERS!" he screamed again and then he breathed. In and out. In and out. And once again he ended up on the floor.

"It's hers" he cried.

They didn't spoke another word. They just sat there, on the dark old chairs while Al stayed on the floor, staring at the ceiling.

"I love her" he said.

They all looked at him and Elliot say "We know Al"

"Yeah?" he whispered with tears in his eyes.

Murray nodded "From the way you look at her" she said.

"And the way you get jealous when other men are around her" Eliot added.

He chuckled. It was true. He was extremely jealous.  
But everyone would be with a woman like Carrie.

"And we know she loves you back, Al" said Joanne.

"You are jealous indeed but she on another different level" they all laughed.

"Yeah" Jay said.

"She says she's not jealous and that you dating other women doesn't bother her but you can see her go green when you talk to or simply about other women. She says she's fine with it but it's clear that she wants to be the only woman in your life"

He chuckled again.  
She was a precious gem and she was not going to leave him.  
She needed to say right with him because that's where they both belonged.  
With each other.

Hours passed and Al felt like he was going crazy but then a doctor came to them and he got up and went to him asking questions.

"How is she? "

"Is she okay? Is she going to be okay? "

"When can we see her? Can I see her?"

"Wh-"

"Okay Mr..?"

"Burns"

"Okay Mr Burns. She's fine. The surgery went well but it was hard on her so now she needs to rest as much as possible. The bullet was really close to her heart and this closer,would have killed her. But she's okay and she's going to be okay. And right now you can't all see her but one of you cal follow me"

Al looked at all of them,begging and they smiled at him "Of course. Go Al" Said Eliot and he realized a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Follow me" The doctor took her to her room and as soon as he saw her he was so confused.  
He didn't know what he wanted to do.  
If sit there and cry till he had no more. Or go there, take her into his arms, thanking God for saving her. For giving them this other chance.

Eventually he decided to sat there, next to her ,take her hand and thank God for saving his love's life.

"It's okay Carrie. The doctor said you're going to be just fine and as I promised you, I'm going to be there" he whispered.

He sighed because she looked so unlike herself. So weak,so pale.

She was sleeping and he was glad for that because he didn't want her to see him like this.

He stroked her hair.  
Her beautiful, red hair he has always loved so much and that smelled like cherry blossoms.

Her skin,smooth and pale.

And he realized he was crying.  
He told himself to stop and be strong because she needed him.  
He had needed her to be strong. And she had been. She had been stronger than anyone else in this world.

Now, she needed him to be strong and he was determined to be just as strong.  
Then he laughed, it was impossible to be as strong as Carrie Wells but he would have got close to that.

He was going to be strong for her.  
So he held her hands and stayed there.  
All night. He stood by her.

He fell asleep on that chair, with his head on her bed, never leaving her hand.  
And the morning after that hand told him that she was awake but that same hand squeezed his and he knew she was awake. She was okay and she was calling him.

He looked up immediately and saw her looking at him.  
She looked tired but she looked stunning to him anyway.

"Carrie!" he exclaimed in a whisper.

She half smiled, everything hurt but she wanted to smile at him, because she was there and he was there with her and that meant to world to her.

"Ehy" she said, her voice showed that she was in pain.

"Ehy" he got up and sat on the bed "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've just been shot" he chuckled "Well, you certainly look like you've just been shot"

"Do I?"

"Indeed" he smiled "And I'm pretty sure some doctors out there enjoyed the view of some of your most beautiful parts"

She laughed but as soon as she did, she felt pain through her chest and all her body "Idiot, don't make me laugh" she said.

"Sorry" he smiled and took her hand again, brought it to his lips and kissed it "You scared me out there, Carrie"

"I know. I'm sorry"

"I – I just can't imagine what I would have done if you-if you-" he couldn't finish his sentence. He cried and he didn't want to but he couldn't help it.

"Ehy Al. Al,it's okay. I'm okay" she reached out and whipped his tears, bringing him a little closer to her. She was in so much pain, but it didn't matter.

"I'm okay and I promise I'm not going anywhere"

And then he looked at her. Into her eyes. Into her soul. And words came out before he could even think about it twice.

"Marry me"

Wide brown orbs looked back at him "W-What?"

"Look, I know it's crazy. And I know we were married and it didn't work but I want to marry you. I want to be your husband and I want you to be my wife. I want to call you my wife and not my partner or my ex wife. I want you to be my wife. I want it all. I want to buy a huge house and live in there until we grow old. I want to fall asleep with you in my arms and I want to wake up to the scent of your hair all over my face"

She smiled

"I want to cook you disgusting breakfasts. I want to embarrass myself to death buying you tampons when you need them and you're out of them"

She laughed and ignored the pain.

"I want to take you out for dinner. I want to kiss you whenever I want just because I can. I want you to make remarks about me being messy. I want you to tie my tie and throw away all the ones you don't like, even if I do like them. And I want to fight about it and then make up for it, all night.  
I want to do the laundry and ruin all you clothes and fight about it but ending it with a pillow fight or a tickling tight or something"

She was crying by now, but a smile was shining on her face.

"I want to hold you, and love you, and cherish you. I want to make you happy. I want to give you my time. I want to take care of you when you're sick and I want to be the baby of the situation when I am sick. I want to make fights and make the loser wash the dishes or take out the trash.  
The point is, I love you and this, what happened yesterday, made me realize that there's no time to waste, and that there's not another day I want to spend without you. It made me realize that I want and need you in my life but as more than a partner. I don't want to share my desk at the office with you, I want to share everything with you" he wiped her tears and kept going "Being this close to losing you made me understand that you mean the world to me and that I want to marry you"

She smiled and cried. But she nodded. And then she laughed and brought him close saying "Yes! Yes. I'll marry you"

And then he kissed her and it was the best feeling in the world. They had kissed once or twice but now, it was totally different. It was more. It meant more. It was simply everything.

She flinched and he understood that sitting like that was painful so he let go and told her to lay again and he caressed her hair and kissed her forehead.

"It was the best proposal ever. On an hospital bed, after my chest was opened up to get a bullet out of it"

He chuckled "I have my charm"

"You do indeed" she smirked.

"Soooo" she draw patterns on the back of his hand "How long have you been so madly in love with the genius?" she asked and smiled at him

"Probably I never stopped"

"Yeah, that could be the same for me"

"Could?"

She laughed and felt that pain again "You know, for someone that claims to love me that much, you're causing me an huge amount of pain" she said and he laughed

"If you want I can leave" he pretended to get up but she grabbed his arm and pulled him right back where he was "Don't you dare" she said.

"You promised" she whispered and he looked at her. Into her eyes and nodded. Serious. Sure. Completely in love "I promised" he whispered and she had to take her eyes away from his because she blushed.

She looked down and bit her lip.

"What? You're telling me that Carrie Wells can be speechless and blush?"

"Can you shut up for a second?"

"I think you know how to make me"

"Yeah, I know one or two ways" she smiled

"Care to show me?" he got closer to her and kissed her nose

"Stop that" she slapped his chest "You know I hate it when you kiss my nose"

"Yes and that's exactly why I did it"

"So you can't stop pissing me off even when I nearly died?"

"I can't help it"

"Are you going to kiss me or not because if you're not you can-"

He kissed her.  
Again.  
Sweetly.  
Lovingly.  
Like she was everything to him. And she really was.

"Woho! I see someone feels better and someone else finally did the move we were all waiting for"  
exclaimed Eliot and they parted and looked at all the team entering in the room.

"Hello Carrie. Happy to see that you're alive and in one piece" Eliot say going to kiss both of her cheeks.

"Happy to see you too Eliot" she smiled. She really was happy to see him. To see all of them.

They all kissed her and stopped there to talk with her and keep her company and while they all talked, Carrie and Al shared glances and Al never left her side or her hand for the matter.

"You know Carrie, you have to stop almost dying because it drives this one crazy" Eliot said pointing at Al.

"He was all cry baby in the waiting room, crying all the time and punching walls and screaming at us and crying again and again"

Al rolled her eyes while Carrie looked at him smirking

"I didn't cry that much"

"I think I cried all the water of his body" said Jay and Al protested "That's not true. I cried but not that much"

"You know Al, you can tell me that you were crying the oceans. I won't tell anyone else and above all I won't make fun of you"

"I. WAS. . THAT. MUCH" he said and pecked her lips.

"Oh and he also confessed his love for you.'THIS IS THE FUCKING BLOOD OF THE WOMAN I LOVE' I think he said something like this" Eliot was having too much fun.

Carrie saw his clothes and noticed her blood all over his shirt and looked at him with a sad but grateful smile.

"Okay when are you going somewhere to make more money Eliot?" asked Al annoyed,but not really.

"Yeah I probably should go but well, I needed to know if the my first money provider was okay, just to make sure she's going to be able to provide me even more money"

She laughed and then flinched but more than all the other times.

"Ehy,you okay?" Al got worried. She smiled and calmed him down "I am. Don't worry"

"You sure? Because I told you, you need to make me money" Eliot said and then winked.  
She knew he was worried sick. Just as any other one in that room.  
She knew that was his way to show that he cared for her and loved her.  
She knew he really wanted to be okay.

"I'll go back to make you a lot of money soon enough"

"Better be very soon"

"Oh,leave the poor girl alone" Said Jo "You're so annoying"

"So are you"

"Me? You are. You're a total pain in the ass"

"And you're a bigger pain in the ass"

"Okay guys, enough or my brain is going to explode if I have to listen to you argue for another second" Jay protested.

Al looked at Carrie, who looked very very tired. They kept arguing but he was focused on her

"Ehy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just sore" she whispered and he nodded and then turned around to the rest of their team "Okay guys, you know what? I know we should leave her to rest. I mean,she got shot and she got a bullet out of her body..all in one day. I think the last thing she needs is you arguing about who's the most annoying" He wasn't mad, he was just inviting them to leave.

They all smiled at Carrie "You're right. We'll leave" Said Murray.

"Bye Carrie, see you and get well as soon as possible"

Jo told Al that he was going to bring a change of clothes for him and also for Carrie and he thanked her. Then he closed the door and looked at her beautiful fiancée.

"Wanna have a nap before the doctors come to check on you?" She nodded and he smiled back at her.  
He kissed the crown of her head and she looked at him in the eye "I love you Al"

He smiled.

"I love you too Carrie"

He sat back on that chair and watched her sleeping and being there, with him. He tightened the hold on her hand and kissed in once more.

He just wanted to take her home and start their life together.

Because he loved that woman.  
He loved that woman so damn much.


	2. Chapter 2

She has done it before.  
And she has done it with the same person she's doing it now.  
So why is she so nervous?  
Why are her hands shaking so much?

Why all this?  
He's the man, the love, of her life and there's no need to be nervous.  
He's waiting for her and she's waiting for him.

They said she looks beautiful and she feels beautiful and she does want to be beautiful , for him.  
She wants him to look at her and be speechless. She wants to take his breath away.  
She did the first time they go married and she would be disappointed if she didn't this time.

But she's nervous.  
Maybe it's exactly because they already did it and it didn't work out.  
Maybe that's the reason. Maybe they're not supposed to do this. Maybe they're not supposed to be together.

But then she thinks about them.  
About the way he looks at her.  
They way she feels when he stares right into her eyes.  
The way he touches her and kisses her.  
She think about the way they fit perfectly into each other's arms.

She thinks about every morning when she doesn't want to wake up and he tries to but she pulls him back in bed with her, asking for "5 minutes of cuddles" and he can't help but give in and cuddle her.  
That's the reason why they were always late in the morning.

She thinks about the smile he can put on her face everytime she's sad.

She thinks about how much he trusts her and how much she trusts her.

She simply thinks about their love and yes, it's right.

It's right for them to get married.

They're supposed to do this again.  
They're supposed to be together.  
Everything is okay and he's going to love her till the end of time and she's going to love him just as long.

So she's ready.  
She just thought she wasn't but she is.  
She has been ready since day one.  
Since that day in the hospital when he asked her to marry him.

She takes a deep breath and gets in.  
It's a small and simple place, they didn't want many people. Actually they invited just people from work and no one else. They were their family so they didn't need a big place.

It was a nice, intimate moment. Just for them. Just the way they wanted it to be.

Someone in there opened the doors and when Carrie first saw him she thought "Is it his job? Opening the doors at weddings?" she didn't know and she didn't care. She was about to get married to the love of her life.

The man opened the doors and there he was. Stunning, handsome and charming as always. More than ever.

She looked at him and got lost into the blue of his eyes.

And he looked at her, and she was beautiful. She was a work of art,the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. And she was his. She was his wife.

Her beautiful, wavy, red hair were held back in a low bun and she left two wavy strands on each side and he didn't know but he had a nice sparkling hairpin on her bun. The red of her hair was shining under the twilight light. Yes hey decided to get married around that time of the day. Around sunset because it was pure magic.  
Her dress was not at all a princess-like dress. It was something simple and beautiful. And it wasn't white. It was cream. She wore white on her first wedding, now she decided she couldn't do it now too.

It was a cream long dress with lace straps that ended on both sides of the sweetheart neckline and continued down on the rest of the dress. It fell simply and fluidly on her body, it wasn't a big dress with a huge gown. It was simple and beautiful and she looked perfect to Al.

He smiled at her, because that's all he could do in front of that breathtaking beauty and she smiled back at him while she walked towards him.  
She held a bouquet of lilies of the valley with her shaking hands and the closed she got the faster her heart was beating.

But eventually she got there and he took her hands into his and kissed them and them kissed her on the cheek whispering "I would have kissed you on the nose because you hate it, but that's not something I'm going to do in front of them"

And she laughed .  
He always knew what to do and what to say to make her feel better so she kissed his cheek and thanked him.

They couldn't really focus on what the priest was saying, they were too nervous and too excited to focus on something else that wasn't the one standing in front of them and the fact that they were getting married once again.

In fact when it was time to say the vows Al didn't even notice and they called him once or twice but he didn't respond.

Carries chuckled "I think it's time for the vows,Al" she whispered and his eyes went wide.

"Wha-Oh,right! The vows,yes. Of course" he cleared his throat and once again took Carrie's hands in his.

He took a deep breath and looked at her in the eye "So,you've been my wife before , we've been happy and we were happy" she nodded "We were so happy and everything was beautiful but then life happened and I lost you and we lost each other. But I guess fate didn't want us to part, or at least, it didn't want us to part for too long. I lost you and then I found you and just in the moment I finally find you again, say you again, lost myself in your eyes again, I understood that losing you was the worst thing that ever happened to me. We started working together and I realized that I missed you. I missed you and your craziness and you smart brain and your always talking mouth, your stubborn ego but above all your beautiful heart. I missed the little things. I missed the scent of your hair and they way you felt against me when I held you. I lost all of this once but I promise that I'll take good care of all of it…..of you this time, until death really do us apart, which I hope is as late as possible, because it almost did us apart a few times before we could even re-get married" they laughed

"I promise I'll take care of you, I'll stand by your side, I'll be there for you whenever you need me. I promise you, I'll love you more every passing day, Carrie Wells"

She was crying and she knew it was her moment know. She took her hands back and wiped her tears "I think this is the first…well…second time I forget something"

He looked at her with wide eyes and then threw his punch in the hair in celebrating that little victory. She laughed and then reached out to take his hands in her

"You know that's not going to happen" she said and he nodded "I do but it was nice to hear it even if it wasn't true"

She took a deep breath "When you met me I was a mess and when we divorced I was a mess and you know what? Probably I'm still a mess and I will always be a mess. But I found out that you are one of the few people, or maybe the only one, that knows how to deal with the mess I am. You know me. You know my flaws, my past, my ghosts…my fears. You know my nightmares. You know all the bad, the sad, the scared of me. And you still accept it and fight my demons and my battles with me. And that means the world to me" her lips quivered and her voice cracked. She took a moment to clear her throat even if nothing much changed. She kept whispering her love to Al "You came in a moment of my life where I needed to be held, to be helped. I needed someone that gave me the strength to go on and it I'm where I am the way I am, it's thanks to you. So thank you. I have done my mistakes and I promise you to be better and do better for you ,because I want to be the wife you deserve. I'm so happy, honored and lucky to be the one you chose to spend your life with because you're an amazing person, with an amazing heart and you're everything I've ever wished for. So thank you, for choosing me" she was crying and when she finished he couldn't help but take her in his arms and hug her tight .

He whispered something in her ear and she laughed, he wiped her cheeks and kissed her and then waited for the priest to announce them officially married.

"You can kiss the bride" was all Al had been waiting for and when he finally heard those words, he pulled Carrie to him and kissed like there was no tomorrow.  
She smiled in the kiss and then he did to.

She pecked his lips once and then again and he hugged her and told her how beautiful she was and he thanked him with another peck.

They decided not to do anything after the ceremony.

"Guys, I need you to come with me at the office. Something came up"

"What?! Eliot, it's our wedding day I mean!" said Carrie

"I know, I'm sorry but really, I'll make up for it later. Just come,please" he begged.

"I hope you keep a gun under that nice dress of yours,Mrs. Burns"

"I might have it" Carrie smirked "You'll find out sooner or later" he laughed and they hopped on the car and went to the police department.

While they walked through the halls Eliot informed them about what he knew "They didn't tell me much, they just told me that the fact that-" and then he opened the door "you two got married that we couldn't let you go without a little celebration"

Carrie and Al were at first confused but then they realized and they laughed "I can't believe you actually did this" Al said

"You knew we couldn't have said no to work, you little imp" she laughed and went to hug him "Thank you" she said "For spending a little of your money for us" she joked.

"It was a pleasure" he smiled and Jay, Jo and Murray hugged them and then Al went straight to the champagne "WHO WANTS CHAMPAGNE?!"

The first one to raise their hand was Carrie.

"But you have to take a picture together with the cake, before we eat and drink"

"Duhhh, do we really have to do this?"  
"Jo, we already have pictures of our wedding"

"But this is another one. Come on!" she begged and they couldn't say no so they positioned themselves behind the cake and took a picture.

"You two are so boring. Can you please kiss in the picture?"

"WE HAVE TO DO THAT TOO?!" she exclaimed

"It's tradition" Jay said and they both sighed.

"Let's get this over with" Al said, holding her close by the hip.

"Okay so 1,2,3" Carrie and Al kissed and they smiled,happy for them, while Jo took the picture, memory that they didn't mind keeping.

Before Carrie opened her eyes and parted completely from him, Al dug three fingers into the cake and smeared it on Carrie's face and hair.

She gasped "OH MY GOD! YOU DID NO!"

"I DID" He laughed but then Carrie did the same to him and he found himself covered in cake too. He was about to smear other cake on her but she held her wrist "Okay okay okay stop!" she said and he laughed, stopping for real. He licked the cake off his fingers and then ate a little piece of cake from Carrie's face.

"It's good. It tastes like cream, strawberry and make up" he said and she slapped him laughing

"Let's have a piece of cake everone!" Al said and they cut out large pieces for everyone.

Carrie finished hers pretty soon so she took some of Al's "It was really good he said" and she nodded while he pecked her lips.

"You still have some on your face" she said and took it off with her finger and then licked it.

"Ehm" someone made her presence clear. Everyone turned around to face Jay "I want to make a toast to the most intelligent, brave and the best agents I've ever met. We all love you"

"CHEERS!" everyone screamed and they kissed again

"Congratulations to the most annoying and trouble-causing couple ever" Carrie and Al laughed.

"But now please, make sure you don't end up having sex on every single thing you find in my beautiful department" Eliot said.

"We don't and even if we will, we'll make sure you don't find out" Carrie smirked and Al raised his brow at Eliot, proud of his girl.

"You two are disgusting"

"Ooookaay, I think it's time we leave these two lovebirds alone" Murray interrupted and Carrie smiled at her,hugging and thanking her.

They all left, leaving Carrie and Al alone.

"Do you want to go home?" he asked, circling her waist with his arms while she wrapped hers around his neck.

"We could start annoying Eliot right here you know, on every single thing we found in his beautiful department " she whispered smirking.

"Bold and wild. I like that"

"Mhmh. You always knew I was and you always liked it" she kissed him, passionately and sensually and his hands roamed on her body, hugged her full curves, he kissed her skin and she moaned in pleasure.  
Soon clothes were long forgotten and they were the only ones that mattered.  
They showed each other all they love they had and they didn't hold back a single thing.  
They let it all go and enjoyed the love the other one gave them and it was heaven.  
Pure heaven.

His lips on every inch of her skin and her nails digging in his back.  
His eyes focused on hers, on her, the only person that mattered to him. The only woman of his life.

Her lips were kissing and caressing his neck.  
His fingers losing themselves in her red hair.

The night went by like this and they couldn't get enough of each other. They couldn't stop loving and cherishing each other.  
They couldn't get away from one another.  
The sun was rising and they knew they had to live.  
She was in his arms and she looked at him. For long, deep, meaningful moments.  
They moved like they were in slow motion.  
She kissed his cheek and then his lips and then he whispered "We haven't had our first dance yet"  
and then kissed her and finally parted from her. He dressed up and she did the same, again in his suit and her wedding dress.

"Al, were are we going?" she asked when he took her hand and ran out of the room.

"We're going to have our first dance" he said and then they started climbing the stairs and she knew they were going in the roof.

The view took her breath away. At dawn. It was the moment the city looked the most beautiful. It was a city that was waking up and it was stunning.

Al looked at his wife and he thought that when there was this kind of light, Carrie was even more beautiful. Her eyes,her hair, her skin…her whole figure shone under that light and he couldn't help but wrap his arms around her and kiss her.

"I love you" he whispered

She smiled in his neck "I love you too"

And they started swinging to the rhythm of their love.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, I'm not kidding you Carrie"

"Al,you can't be serious"

"I am Carrie"

"I'm not dealing with this right now"

"You, are. Look at me Carrie" he grabbed her arm and forced her to turn around and she crossed her arms and avoided looking at him.

"Carrie, look at me" he asked and something in his voice made her look at him.

"What?" she was pissed off and because he was being delusional.

"Don't you see? It bothers me" he said trying to remain calm.

"No! I don't see any reason why it should bother you because I was under cover, it's my job! It's always been my job!"

"It's not your job kissing criminals you try to get in prison"

"It's something I have to do if it helps getting them in jail, Al and you know it you're just being jealous and there's no need to be and it actually hurts me!"

"I just don't want you to be that close to other men, I mean…do you really have to kiss them?"

"It's not like I slept with him! It was a single kiss and it wasn't even a kiss, it was a peck"

"That lasted something like 5 seconds"

"It was a peck that I tried to sell as a kiss, Al!"

"He was touching you hair and cheeks and-"

"For the last time, I was under cover!"

"Being under cover doesn't mean being a slut!" he screamed at her face and then she stayed in silence.

She blinked. Once. Twice.

"You're right" she nodded. Her voice broken. Then she walked past him and he sighed "Carrie" he grabbed her arm and she freed it with force "Don't touch me" she said and left him in the office.

"Where are you going?" he asked while she walked away

"I don't know, maybe I'm going to be bitching around with someone because apparently that's what my husband thinks of me" she faked a smile and went in the elevator.

"It was bad" Jay said

"You heard?" he asked, taken aback.

"It was in the middle of the room. I wouldn't be surprised if people on the first floor heard"

He sighed and followed her path, going down with the elevator. He knew she was going home but he decided not to go straight home.  
She needed time to cool off and so did he so he went to buy her flowers, even if she hated it when he apologized with flowers and bought her some chocolate too, which was going to be much more appreciated.

Later he came home and found her laying on her side on the couch, watching something on tv.

"Wanna check if there's some man hidden somewhere in the house?" she asked and he sighed and sat next to her. He put the flowers and the chocolate on the table and rested a hand on her side,stroking it gently.

"I wasn't saying that you cheat on me" he whispered with a soft and warm voice.

"Whatever" she didn't look at him.

"Look Carrie, you're beautiful. You are really, really beautiful and I'm not saying this because I'm your husband and I love you. I'm saying this because it's true and I'm not the only one that thinks that. Many others out there think you're a beautiful woman and I see how they look at you and I know what that look means and it gets at me because I love you and I don't want other men to undress you with their eyes or think that you're okay with tha-"

"I'm not okay with that"

"I know you aren't it's just that…I'm your husband and I'm jealous of you even when you do what you do for work. I mean, it's like actors and actress right? When the fake kissing on screen"

"Yeah" she finally looked at him but whispered.

"When I see on screen some actress kiss some actor I'm pretty sure that actress' husband and that actoris' wife know it's fake but I'm also sure that they prefer not seeing that scene and that they get jealous,even if one bit" he was drawing patterns on her back.

He was right and she knew it. She knew he knew it was face but that doesn't mean he can't get jealous.

"I only get jealous because I love you"

"I know you do" she whispered

"Plus, I brought you chocolate" he smiled and she chuckled "That's the only right thing you did" she smiled and he handed her the chocolate. He was about to get up but she pulled him to her and kissed him.

"You're sexy when you get jealous"

"Am I ?"

She nodded "But not when you scream at me. When you do that you're ugly and I hate you and it sucks"

He laughed and kissed her again and then looked at her, for long moments while cupping her cheek and stroking it lovingly.

"What?" she whispered. He shook his head and responded in a soft voice "I was just thinking about how lucky I have to have you"

She smiled and looked down and then she looked at him and patted his head "Yeah, you're very lucky. Now get off me and let me eat my chocolate"

He gasped and laughed "Yeah? That's what you want?! I'll show you" he said and grabbed her by the legs, took her in is harms and carrying her on his shoulder .

"ALLL! PUT ME DOWN!" she screamed laughing

"That's my revenge"

"AL! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW OR I'LL KICK YOU IN THE FACE" she exclaimed. He brought her upstairs and threw her on the bed.

"You could have done it a little more gent-"

"Shut up" he said and kissed her. She smiled in the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck and welcoming his kisses.

They were definitely going to make up for that little argument and…Al was going to show her that she was his and his only.


End file.
